


[Vid] Itsy-Bitsy Spider

by Flummery



Series: Flummery Vids [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Invasion, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Nanites, Replicators, Team, Video, Vividcon, mechanical spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flummery/pseuds/Flummery
Summary: Survival of the fittest.





	[Vid] Itsy-Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Completed August 2003; premiered at Vividcon 2003
> 
> The black at the beginning is deliberate.

Or [right-click and download a copy](http://flummery.org/ibs/itsy.divx) (26 MB, divx) 


End file.
